Web 1.0 is historically referred to as the World Wide Web, which was originally about connecting computers and making technology more efficient for computers. Web 2.0/3.0 is considered to encompass the communities and social networks that build contextual relationships and facilitates and knowledge sharing and virtual web servicing. Traditional web service can be thought of as a very thin client. That is, a browser displays images relayed by a server, and every significant user action is communicated to the front-end server for processing. Web 2.0 is a social interaction that is consisted of the software layer on the client, so the user gets quick system response. The back-end storage and retrieval of data is conducted asynchronously in the background, so the user doesn't have to wait for the network. Web 3.0 is geared towards the 3 dimensional vision such as in virtual universes. This could open up new ways to connect and collaborate using 3D shared environments. Along these lines, web 3.0 describes the evolution of Web usage and interaction along several separate paths. These include transforming the Web into a database and a move towards making content accessible by multiple non-browser applications. Prior to the inception of the above incorporated patent applications, no approach provided a system that efficiently accommodated web 3.0.